


After Dusk

by cursed_siren



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren





	After Dusk

I.

Twilight had wrapped its gentle arm around the world, recoloring Helsee’s bedroom with dusky blues and faint greys. Kikia could just make out the silhouette of Helsee, her shirt was being pushed off her broad shoulders. Feeling Hel’s slim fingers trailing over her skin, as with the sound of the bed sheets rustling below them she climbed to sit on Kikia’s lap.  
“You know if your parents find out they’ll kill us both”, Kik’s voice sounding a bit coarse as she ran her hands up Helsee’s tan thigh, framing the curve of the hips before settling on her waist. “Then they shall never know” she replied, letting her tongue trace the curve of Kikia’s neck and collarbone. Pulling her lover closer with the grip around her waist, Kikia brought a hand up to the dressing gown that still framed the sides of Helsee’s body, hastily pulling the knot open and immediately running her hands over the newly exposed skin,”They’d send a damn Hydra after me”. Helsee gave as much as a low, soft chuckle as she softly pushed Kikia down onto the pillows beneath them, leaning down with her, making her sleek, inky black hair fall around the side of her face like a dark curtain for a few moments,”All this time you’ve been sharing the bed with a snake and now you are scared of poison all of the sudden?”, she asked teasingly with a smirk that Kikia could still see through the darkness.  
Promptly Kik buried her hand in Helsee’s dark hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling her head back a bit, to expose the throat to place her lips there, biting and sucking at the soft skin to leave a bruise there. Hel’s lips parted gently in pleasure, going to push her robe off but just as her hands went to pull it off, one of Kikia’s hands caught hers by the wrist, speaking a clear command of *leave it on* before running her fingertips over the smooth fabric just were it framed the shape of Helsee’s breast, sending a adequate shiver down her spine.

The urge to do it quickly now was strong, to take her right at this moment, make her moan a name a few moments later. But they knew they had all night; there was no harm in taking it slow.

Kikia felt her body growing hot with Helsee’s lingering touches traveling over her skin, so she focused on what was in front on her, which was not particularly hard with her lips on Helsee’s skin, feeling her soft and smooth so closely. The room was dark now, pale moonlight just thinly falling through the pulled-shut curtains. But Kikia knew where Helsee was, close by her.

And that was all that mattered now.


End file.
